Pra Sempre Bookman
by Puri-Senpai
Summary: Em Konoha, a chegada de dois forasteiros sem chakra, sem vila e sem consideração surpreende a todos. Eles apareceram para levar aquele que eles dizem ser o "Escolhido de Deus". E ele é Uzumaki Na- "Não." diz o mais velho. "NÃO?"
1. O Reencontro

Disclaimer:As personagens de D. Gray Man e Naruto não me pertencem, e sim a Katsura Hoshino e Masashi Kishimoto, respectivamente.

* * *

><p>Sentada na em sua sala e apoiando a agora pesada cabeça nas mãos, a Godaime meditava sobre o que havia acabado de ouvir.<p>

Depois de superado todos os mais perversos desafios que um ninja poderia enfrentar, desde a traição de Sasuke até seu retorno e a derrota da Akatsuki, Tsunade-sama esperava chegar em seu escritório e se preocupar unica e exclusivamente com como burlaria as papeladas, aprovações e audiências a respeito da reconstrução de Konoha.

Como ela fora ingênua...

"O quão poderosa você diz ser essa... essa... coisa?"

"Inocência." respondeu uma das figuras de roupas negras de pé à sua frente."É poderosa o bastante para ter chamado nossa atenção para sua vila, senhora Hokage"

"E logo não seremos os únicos a sermos atraídos pra cá"

Cogitara aquilo ser uma brincadeira. Uma piada de mal gosto, qualquer coisa. Já achava um absurdo um velho e um jovem, dois indivíduos sem qualquer resquício de chakra terem adentrado em sua vila Ninja, a mais poderosa dentre as cinco, sem serem impedidos ou notados.

Mas fora justamente pela seriedade no semblante deles... que a fazia crer que não haviam chego até sua presença por sorte. Nem por brincadeira.

"Essa energia emanada pela Inocência... suponho que um de meus ninjas a tenha bem latente dentro de si."

"Correto."

"E se trata de um artefato poderoso... então esse ninja... deve ser um dos mais fortes, se não me falha a lógica."

Um ruivo se pronunciou.

"Já sabemos quem é, viemos apenas para nos apresentar e buscá-"

E com um gesto, a Quinta Hokage o impede de prosseguir.

"Eu irei chamá-lo. Shizune!" então a loira se vira para sua assistente e diz: "Chame o Naruto."

"Hai!"

"E, Shizune!" prossegue Tsunade, voz baixa e um olhar sério que representava com o brilho, toda a importância daquela nova situação e fazendo a kunoichi se sentir apreensiva só de imaginar o que estava por vir. "Me traga um Lámen."

"Dois" diz o ruivo.

"Hm" diz o velho.

"Hai...hai..." suspirou, pondo-se a caminho logo em seuida.

No Ichiraku, aproveitando a mais longa e preciosa de suas folgas, o Uzumaki e seus amigos conversavam despreocupadamente até a chegada de Shizune.

"Naruto-san. A Hokage quer vê-lo."

"Hai! Já tava na hora mesmo de mais uma missão'ttebayo!"

"Não, Naruto-san, na verdade ela..."

E o loiro se levanta acom punho erguido, fechado... vitorioso.

"Vamos! Sakura, Sasuke!" como o loiro sentira saudade de dizer esses dois nomes sem ter um Rasengan pronto em mãos. "É hora do retorno do Time 7!"

Ambos os ninjas sorriram. Sim. Eles também sentiam falta das missões em grupo. Sentiam falta de lutar lado a lado e não um com o outro. Olhando para seus outros amigos ali no Ichiraku... Times 8, 9 e 10, todos sorriam e acenavam, liberando-os para o tão aguardado retorno. E sem mais delongas, se despediram dos amigos no Ichiraku e se dirigiram os três para o escritório da Hokage, deixando Shizune para trás.

"Não Na-na-naruto esperaaaaah... já foram..."

"Algum problema, Shizune-san?" pergunta kunoichi de coques enquanto ela e seus companheiros de time se preparam para sair. Pretendiam treinar tão logo acabassem o lámen, mas acabaram se envolvendo na conversa do loiro.

Apesar de meio cansada e preocupada com o mau-entendido, era impossível até para Shizune falar no assunto sem sorrir.

"Ah, Tenten, Naruto-san não me deixou explicar, mas não é uma missão! E ele corre tão rápido, aquele hiperativo. Não tem jeito"

"Yoooosh!" grita o Lee "Nós podemos alcançá-los pra você se quiser, Shizune-san"

"Ah, Lee, muito obrigada... Se... Se não for incomodar muito... Eu ainda tenho que pegar três lámens!"

"Não, sem problemas! Se tem alguém que pode alcançar o Naruto... esse é o-o-o-o Oh!"

A mestra das armas ficou parada uns instantes, sentindo sua espinha se recuperar do que parecia ser uma corrente elétrica, um calafrio ou um...

"A-algum problema Tenten-san?" e seus companheiro acompanharam o olhar de preocupação de Shizune.

"Ah... tudo... Foi só... um mau pressentimento..."

"Então é melhor nos apresarmos." finaliza o Hyuuga.

E assim os shinobis saíram atrás do Time 7, enquanto a assistente da Godaime fazia suas encomendas.

No escritório, Tsunade se encontrava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro quando um loiro barulhento adentra seguido de Sakura e Sasuke.

"TSUNADE NO BAAAAA... quem são?" os visitantes iam responder quando...

"Sasuke, Sakura? Quem os chamou aqui?" os shinobis iam explicar quando...

"De qualquer forma, Bookman, Lavi, quero que vocês conheçam um ninja do qual me orgulho muito..."

Naruto ia voltar a fazer barulho, mas se interrompeu quando percebeu aquela emoção nas palavras da Hokage. A encarou com olhos de dúvida, recebendo tão somente uma quente mão em sua cabeça. Tsunade prosseguiu.

"Não apenas um dos melhores ninjas que já conheci em vida, como o mais determinado e... teimoso que existe. Salvou a mim... Salvou a Sasuke... Salvou à Konoha! E espero que um dia... ele possa me substituir."

"Tsunade... no baachan..."

"Hokage-sama..." diz o mais velho

Mas a Godaime ergue uma das mãos, pedindo pra continuar.

"É por isso que espero que..." seus orgulhosos olhos castanhos marejavam. Para ela, olhar para Naruto era como olhar para seu irmão caçula... realizando o sonho dele. "... que quando o levarem... tenham isso em mente."

"Quando o que?" perguntam os shinobis.

"Não." diz o velho

Alguém bateu na porta.

"Não?" o timbre emocionado da Hokage se dissipara por completo.

O velho baixinho nega com a cabeça.

"Não o que?" pergunta o Uzumaki, confuso. "Me levar pra onde Tsunade!"

"Não é ele."

"COMO ASSIM 'NÃO'...?

A porta se abre. Uma voz assustada tenta chamar a atenção.

"Com licença, ah, Tsunade-sama...?"

"Ele não é o portador da Inocência."

E com um tapa por demais enfurecido, a Hokage parte sua mesa ao meio.

"SÓ PODE SER E... E-ENTÃO QUEM É?"

"Ah... Panda..." diz o ruivo apontando para a criatura confusa e assustada que abrira a porta.

"Calado, Lavi estou tentando dizer que..." então ele vê os outros ninjas que chegaram. E ao encarar do mais velho e da ninja...

"...V...Vovô?"

"Tenten!" ele corre até ela e sem cerimônia a abraça. Shizune derrubando todo o lámen. Os shinobis gritam, Lavi grita, Lee desmaia.

"TENTEN?"

"VOVÔ?"

"STRIIIIKE!"

"CALADO JÚNIOR!"

"Júnior?"

E sem entender mais nada, a Hokage se deixa cair em sua cadeira aguardando, assim como todos ali... que os Exorcistas se explicassem.

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é, people... acho que essa fic aqui vai meio que substituir o "Tenten's Adventure". Pra quem já conhece, acho que essa fora minha primeira fic e eu simplesmente não estou suportando refazê-la xDD<strong>

**Peguei uma aversão muito grande por OCs ultimamente, e essa minha fic anterior e questão está repleta deles então... são altas as chances de eu não continuar ou até deletá-la...**

**enfim, espero que gostem!**

**CRITIQUEM PLZ!**

**ADORO CRÍTICAS(construtivas, ja sabem, né?)!**


	2. Tipo Equipamento, é?

Disclaimer:As personagens de D. Gray Man e Naruto não me pertencem, e sim a Katsura Hoshino e Masashi Kishimoto, respectivamente.

* * *

><p>Caminhavam rumo sua casa. <em>Sua<em> casa! Tenten mal podia acreditar, ninguém NUNCA ia até sua casa e agora...

* * *

><p><em>Pouco tempo atrás, no escritório da Hokage...<em>

_"Panda jii-chan, porque é que todos temos cadeiras e você senta no colo da garota bonita?"_

_"Silêncio, Júnior! Faz anos que não vejo minha Ten-chan!" dizia e abraçava sua neta que não largava mais. A cena se assemelhava mais a um abraço de filhinho e mamãe que vô e neta._

_Um filhinho bem, beeeem feio._

_'Não é o Naruto... pfffff... Não é ele...' depois de serem levadas algumas cadeiras a mais para melhor acomodá-los, Tsunade fazia o possível para não pedir um litro de sakê, mas ria-se com um desgosto em sua mesa como se já o tivesse bebido._

_"Tsunade-sama?"_

_"Me deixe em paz, Shizune... eu desperdicei melhor discurso de 'Naruto é especial' totalmente fora da hora..."_

_A kunoichi suspirou. Sem poder ajudar à sua mestra quanto a amargura da mesma, ela resolve também se sentar e prestar atenção na história dos exorcistas._

_"Oras, eu também não vejo minha prima a tempos quase como... nunca, eu também quero sentar no colo de-" dizia o ruivo se aproximando com um sorriso muito suspeito. Lee e Neji levantaram-se protestando imediatamente. No fim fora a própria Tenten o impediu com um sorriso constrangido. Lavi achou aquele sorriso tão parecido com o de Lenalee..._

_"Não nos conhecemos, Lavi-san..." e olhando para o mais velho. "Porque não o conheço, jii-chan? Onde esteve esse tempo todo?"_

_Respirando fundo, Bookman se levanta e se posiciona de frente para os shinobis, olhando-os, memorizando-os. Eles não sabiam disso, mas o mais velho encarava cada um dos jovens ali se perguntando... se foram bons para com a sua netinha. Depois da pausa mais longa daquela manhã, quando a Hokage já se recompusera e também prestava atenção, Bookman lhes contou o que sabia._

_Contou que deixara Tenten em Konoha havia muito tempo uma vez que, como o Bookman, ele não poderia levá-la com ele a menos que ela pudesse sucede-lo. E Lavi era o sucessor, ele herdara a memória dos Bookman, não Tenten._

_Mandava cartas sempre que podia, mas, recentemente, com a guerra entre exorcistas e Noahs, ele não pudera manter contato como antes._

_"Quando Komui me informou das anomalias que espreitavam esta região, os indicadores de Inocência... eu temi tanto por você, Ten-chan..."_

_"Pera...!" diz a kunoichi de cabelos róseos. "Anomalias? Que anomalias?"_

_"Coisas estranhas como tempestades, descargas elétricas..." diz Lavi. "Pensem em mudanças estranhas em coisas simples como tempo ou no ambiente. Afinal, qualquer outra anomalia poderia muito bem ser interpretada como normal pra vocês ninjas, não é?" e depois de um tempo "Pera! Você nunca me mencionou em suas cartas, Velho?"_

_Silêncio. Deveriam ter tratado aquilo como uma ofensa? Agora era tarde._

_O Bookman pigarreou e prosseguiu com as explicações. Em suma, ele e o ruivo estavam a espreitar Konoha e seus habitantes havia toda uma semana, até que durante um dos treinos do time 8..._

_"Era o poder da Inocência tipo equipamento, fora inconfundível! E emanou de você durante seu treino."_

_"E-e-eu?"_

_Eles inevitávelmente se lembraram do que conversaram no Ichiraku... então... fora aquilo. Uma parte do Hyuuga se sentira aliviado com a notícia. A outra, ficara extremamente preocupado._

_"Agora que fora confirmado, Tenten, você deverá vir conosco, para a Ordem Negra."_

_Ao ouvirem isso, Lee se levantou, Naruto, Sakura e até Neji se levantaram para protestar, mas o que pareceu ser o som do mais comprido e alto "NÃÃÃO!" já gritado por um humano preencheu o prédio juntamente do som de passos e em segundos, Maito Gai estava no escritório com Bookman levantado no alto pela roupa e lágrimas nos olhos do sensei._

_"NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO...!" suas palavras se misturavam com aquele choro desesperado que só os usuários de Spandex conseguiam reproduzir "NÃO AGORA QUE ESTÁVAMOS TÃO UNIDOS! EU NÃO PERMITOOO"_

_"Já chega Gai!" grita a Hokage. "Recomponha-se, homem!"_

_"NÃO! EU EXIJO FALAR COM SEU SUPERIOR!"_

_Tenten olhava a tudo de boca aberta. Lee incentivava seu sensei, o Hyuuga ascentia com a cabeça, Lavi discutia com ele e o Time 7 se mantinha conversando entre si o que achavam que ia acontecer._

_Será que ninguém ali ia perguntar o que ela..._

_"Está bem." diz o Bookman. "Use o gólem. Ele te porá na linha com nosso Supervisor..."_

_E assim, quando Gai fora posto em linha, a primeira coisa que ouviram fora uma séria e responsável, ainda que jovem, voz masculina. Era o som de um líder, alguém que não tinha tempo a perder com essas crises. Então Gai usou algo que o Time 9 aprendera a chamar de o Argumento da Juventude._

_"Como pode pedir pra mim, que a vejo como filha, que a deixe ir... logo agora que nossa Flor da Juventude iria nos mostrar seu glorioso desabrochar! O senhor não tem ninguém a quem ame tanto ai em sua Ordem, Supervisor?"_

_Gai não sabia que o mais recente poder de Tenten vinha da tal Inocencia e que esse poder era a origem de todo o problema..._

_Mas era tarde. Do outro lado da linha a voz de Komui se mais alta que a de Gai... Ele estava em lágrimas_

_"Senhor Gai... SE ALGUÉM ME TIRASSE MINHA DOCE LENA EU... EU... ME PERDOOOOEEE! EU SOU UM MONSTRO!"_

_E ambos começaram a chorar cada um em seus gólens. O Pôr-do-Sol da juventude despencava sobre eles. Lee chorava, Gai chorava, Komui chorava e se as lágrimas continuassem, Tenten se afogaria de desgosto._

_Por fim, ficara resolvido que Tenten iria com eles, afinal, Bookman é parente dela, mas os times 7 e 9 iriam junto, para averiguarem as condições nas quais ela seria inserida e depois, se fosse o caso, dar sua aprovação. Gai, Lee, Bookman e o gólen, representando Komui, se abraçaram em profundo acordo e então..._

_"Agora é só buscar a arma que usou que podemos partir Ten-chan!"_

_Todos os shinobis presentes na sala fizeram um fúnebre silêncio._

_"É só isso... tem certeza?" pergunta a agora kunoichi exorcista._

_Eles consentiram. Todos os outros se entreolharam, enquanto Tenten massageava as temporas e respirava bem fundo._

_"Sigam-me... por favor."_

* * *

><p>"Puxa, nunca imaginei que um dia iriamos até a casa da Tenten!"<p>

"É verdade, Sakura-chan! Me pergunto por que nunca fomos antes'ttebayo..."

Uma veia saltava na testa da morena de coques enquanto ouvia a conversa.

"Na verdade," prosseguia a Haruno "Também não me lembro de conversar muito com ela em qualquer momento que não fosse treino, ou luta, ou missão..."

"Eu estou bem aqui, sabiam?"

"Ah, mas nós sempre encontramos com Gaara apenas em missões e mesmo assim converso bastante com ele..."

"Ahhhhh...!" a kunoichi desistira. Havia tempos ela notara aquela surdez dos outros ninjas para com a sua pessoa. Até menos missões ela recebia! Era quase como se ela não fosse importanten nem nada...

Era o efeito da Maldição... Tenten sabia bem disso.

"Puxa, como mora longe! Acho que atravessar a floresta da morte eva menos tempo"

"Nós chegamos Naruto..."

"O que? Porque não avisou logo"

"Eu to te dizendo isso a tempos! A maioria já entrou!"

"Ah... Foi mal."

Reparando na mobília ali, a casa da mestra das armas podia ser descrita no minimo como simples. Ela não lhes dera muito tempo para admirar a decoração, indo direto para o porão.

Tirou de dentro de um pote uma grande chave e destrancou, com certo esforço, um velho e exagerado cadeado, assim como pesadas correntes que fizeram um barulho insuportável ao cairem no chão. Então ela abriu o porão. Lavi fez menção de entrar, mas antes que o Bookman júnior, seu primo, desse o primeiro passo, ela o impede e ascende o interruptor.

E se ascendem as luzes... luzes... luzes e mais luzes...

Que iluminavam ao longo do que parecia ser o mais extenso, mais fundo e mais letal porão do mundo ninja. Por todo o chão... Chão? Não dava para ver o chão! Em seu lugar havia o que parecia ser todo um mar de armas... armas... armas... e mais armas.

"Tenten-san, você tá planejando destruir toda Konoha de novo?"

"Oh, céus, Tenten, me perdoe se algum dia eu te aborreci..."

"Nem com Hakke Rokujuuyonshou eu daria conta de todas."

"Caaaaara! No dia que você quiser se livrar de alguém só precisa pedir pra ele buscar algo aqui e apagar a luz enquanto ele desce'ttebayo!"

"Eu já entendi!"

Olhou para seus "parentes". Ambos os Bookman estavam boquiabertos, a missão deles talvez demorasse um... pouco mais do que esperavam.

"Então... devemos começar a procurar agora?"


	3. A Viagem  I

Disclaimer:As personagens de D. Gray Man e Naruto não me pertencem, e sim a Katsura Hoshino e Masashi Kishimoto, respectivamente.

* * *

><p>"Todos à bordo!" gritava o segurança da estação.<p>

Por pouco que os ninjas e os exorcistas (e Tenten que, no presente momento, não se enquadrava nem em uma categoria nem na outra), perdem seu trem. Na verdade, não fosse justamente por se tratarem de ninjas e exorcistas (e Tenten), jamais teriam entrado no vagão antes das portas se fecharem e a enorme locomotiva começar a se mover.

Haviam perdido mais tempo do que esperaram em Konoha, mas, finalmente, estavam a caminho da Ordem Negra.

"Depois ainda pegaremos um navio até a China, onde dhegaremos à nossa sede através do portal aberto no setor Oriental." explicou Bookman, já acomodado em seu lugar enquanto Lavi se preocupava com as malas. "Chegamos até Konoha através da Arca, mas não seria seguro mantê-la aberta lá. Por isso peço desculpas, mas teremos que voltar pelo caminho mais longo mesmo."

Gai, Kakashi, e seus respectivos antigos alunos, com excessão de Neji e Sasuke, encaravam o velho com um olhar compreensivo e sorridente, fingindo que haviam entendido tudo o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

Espremendo-se entre Neji e seu avô, Tenten se mantinha quieta e emburrada. Em seu colo, um pergaminho menor do que aquele que ela costumava usar. Seu primo Lavi (era muito estranho achar que tinha um primo) se oferecera para guardá-lo junto dos outros utensílios ninjas, mas a kunoichi recusou com olhos arregalados. Ela não largaria aquele negócio tão facilmente. Não depois do que passara para encontrá-lo...

_"Bo nº 85."_

_Arma testada. _

_"Ativar." disse com desânimo._

_Arma rejeitada, catalogada e guardada._

_"Shuriken nº 477..."_

_Arma testada._

_"Ativaaar..." sentia sua voz rouca e fraca. Sumindo junto de sua motivação._

_Não era aquela também. Arma rejeitada, catalogada e guardada._

_"Nuchaku nº... AH CHEGA, TENTEN EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS'TTEBAYO!"_

_Ao gritar, o Uzumaki jogara todas as armas que se encontravam em seu colo pra cima e, quando percebera sua burrice, escapara de baixo delas no último segundo, não conseguindo, no entanto, escapar dos socos e reclamações que lhe foram lançados quando algumas delas se misturaram com as outras, as não catalogadas, perdidas no mar da morte também conhecido como o porão da Tenten._

_Quando voltaram os olhares para a imensidão daquele porão, não puderam evitar olhar para a dona dele com olhos revoltados._

_"Não me culpem por isso! Aonde é que vocês acham que ficaria todas aquelas armas que eu invoco com meus pergaminhos!"_

_"Yare yare, você bem podia ser um pouco mais organizada, não acha, Ten-chan?" Bookman jogava outra porção de kunais catalogadas dentro de uma caixa. Já haviam catalogado milhares o dia inteiro! Sempre pegando uma aleatória, passando-a para a kunoichi que, seguindo as instruções do mais velho, a pedia para se ativar e, quando não respondia (todas as vezes até agora), era catalogada e guardada em um lugar decente, ao invés de largada no chão como era do costume de Tenten._

_"Ten-chan você herdou isso, comprou..." dizia Lavi "...roubou...?"_

_Os shinobis presentes encararam o ruivo ameaçadoramente._

_"Ué, da onde eu venho os ninjas são assim... Honra é coisa de samurais!"_

_Na mesma hora um certo samurai de longos cabelos preto azulados veio à sua mente. Sua 'honrada' espada sendo usada para ameaçar e afastar seus aliados, a lembrança de insetos e vermes infernais mordendo suas pernas fazendo uma careta de desgosto se formar em seu geralmente sorridente rosto..._

_"Querem saber... esqueçam o que eu acabei de dizer."_

_"Eu não juntei tudo de uma vez só, gente... isso são armas" e pegava uma katana e prensava-a contra seu rosto, sorrindo como se fosse um bichinho de estimação e não um artigo letal. " ...que resultaram do acúmulo de anos e anos."_

_"É nisso quem você vem gastando o dinheiro que ganha em nossas missões todos esses anos?"_

_"E porque você só as joga aqui, ao invés de guardá-las devidamente, Ten-chan?"_

_"Preguiça." e simples assim ela joga a katana em sua mão desleixadamente para trás como quem lança uma roupa suja, errando o Rock por força do momento _matrix_ que se apoderou dele, fazendo-o cair de ponte e a espada fincar no chão pouco à frente de seu cabelo de cuia._

_Sasuke bufou. Devia haver um modo mais fácil de se resolver aquilo... Olhou para todos em volta. A maioria já se encontrava com pelo menos gaze, faixas, algum tipo curativo cobrindo os cortes adquiridos ao longo da missão estúpida deles. Naruto, Lavi e Lee já pareciam múmias __àquela altura, __graças à idéia brilhante de apostar pra ver quem separa shurikens de kunais mais depressa. Quando percebeu um movimento estranho Hinata até tentara alertá-los, mas era tarde. Haviam perdido quase _uma hora inteira_ para recuperar os três idiotas soterrados por uma avalanche de armas. _

_"Tenten." o Uchiha chama. "Você não se lembra do que usou no treino em que essa Inocência foi ativada?"_

_"Não. Infelizmente eu não herdei a inesgotável memória dos meus..." ela pisca algumas vezes. Depois encara Lavi e Bookman. "Vocês estavam no treino, não estavam? Não viram a arma que se ativou?"_

_Então ambos os Bookman, com sua experiência e entendimento afirmam ao mesmo tempo:_

_"Oh, é mesmo!"_

_Todos os presentes caíram, puxados ao chão pela força gravitacional da burrice._

_'Eles esqueceram... que têm boa memória.' pensou a Haruno_

_'Esses caras são Bookmans, mesmo?' Sasuke queria muito apagar a luz do porão enquanto eles descessem a escada._

_'Não há erro. Eles são parentes da Tenten.' concluiu o Hyuuga._

* * *

><p>"Pode me dar licença, Hyuuga?"<p>

Neji olhou-o com sobrancelhas erguidas como se o ruivo tivesse lhe pedido um beijo.

"Tem espaço suficiente pra mais duas pessoas."

"Sim." disse Lavi, sorrindo para o ninja como ele sorri para um Akuma. "Mas eu quero me sentar aqui, pode ser?"

Neji olhou para onde o exorcista maldito estava apontando. Ao seu lado esquerdo, Tenten encarava a janela como se odiasse todas as árvores à fora e quisesse vê-las queimadas e estava, de um modo geral, completamente alienada das intenções de seu 'primo'. A kunoichi tinha essa mania de se perder em seus pensamentos quando passava muito tempo sem conversar com alguém, deixando de lado o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor. Não raras as vezes ela falava sozinha, ria de algo que só ela sabia o que era ou soltava gritos sem qualquer motivo aparente. Esses eram seus vícios mais esquisitos.

Isso e sair dançando no meio da rua enquanto ouve música.

Mas ele deixaria para perguntar o que ela tinha outra hora, porque por agora...

"Claro que pode..."

"Ah, valeu, amig-"

"...quando chegar aqui _antes_ de mim."

O apito do trem preencheu seus ouvidos. Depois disso, silêncio. Lavi sorrindo e Neji quieto.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Não saíam faíscas de seus olhos, pois um sorria de pé na cabine e o outro preservava seu costumeiro olhar frio e tranquilo. Mas suas auras estavam densas, esmagando os shinobis sentados à sua frente em seus lugares.

"Ah, eu vou... sair." disse o Kakashi, se levantando e se retirando.

"ISSO! E eu vou... segui-lo... e desafiá-lo... lá fora." Gai também fugiu.

_"Sakura, faz alguma coisa!"_ sussurrou Naruto nervosamente.

_"Por que eu?"_

_"Porque você é mulher, tagarelar é normal pra vocês!"_

_"Pra elas e pra você, Dobe."_

_"Exat-. O que você-"_

Mas a situação se deslocou sozinha. Lee se levanta gritando:

"YOSH! VAMOS NÓS TAMBÉM, NEJI!"

O Hyuuga tirou os olhos do ruivo para encarar o verde, mas não antes de perceber o olhar fuzilante de Tenten para a janela mudar para um sorriso maníaco, como se estivesse torturando lentamente o que quer que fosse o foco de seu ódio do outro lado da janela. Antes que pudesse protestar, Lee o puxara pelo braço e o arrastara para fora da cabina e por todo o vagão gritando "NÓS TAMBÉM VAMOS ACEITAR O DESAFIO, GAI-SENSEEEEI!"

E depois do bater da porta da cabine, o silêcio retornou.

"Isso... acontece sempre?" pergunta o Bookman.

"Com mais frequência do que imagina."

Lavi finalmente se senta.

"Vocês, ninjas... são seres realmente felizes."

Aquela fora a gota d'água para o loiro. Sem demora Naruto se levanta apontando o dedo para o exorcista enquanto gritava:

"Ei, seu ruivo implicante! Saiba que não é porque alguns de nossos amigos são estranhos que a gente não saiba ficar sério'ttebayo!"

"Eu sei." o Uzumaki se aquietou encarando os de preto à sua frente com os mesmos olhos confusos de Sasuke e Sakura. Os exorcistas sorriam. "Eu sei que eu venho implicando com essa história de ninjas desde que nos conhecemos, mas... se tem uma coisa que me fez sentir identificação com vocês... foram esses momentos esquisitos."

Sem dizer mais nada aos shinobis, Lavi sorria ao se lembrar de todos os atritos entre Allen e Yuu... todas as idiotices do Supervisor e as vezes em que Lenalle tinha que ralhar com ele... Se havia algo na terra que tornava difícil seu foco em se tornar Bookman, não eram as coisas que via como a seriedade dos conflitos, importância das missões, as guerras ou a competência das pessoas com as quais convivia... mas a união delas em meio a esses tão preciosos momentos esquisitos.

Então Tenten abre a boca e grita "BWAHAHAHHAHAHA!" com os braços cruzados na frente do peito fazendo garras com as mãos e um sorriso lunático no antes tão concentrado rosto.

Todos ficaram em silêncio encarando-a.

Ela se levanta, diz um rápido "Vou ao banheiro" e sai da cabine. Simples assim.

"Viram só? É exatamente disso que eu estava falando. Momentos esquisitos."

_Muito _esquisitos.

Escurecia. Na manhã seguite eles embarcariam rumo à China. Ainda no dia seguinte chegariam à tal Ordem Negra e estaria praticamente acabado.

Mas, por algum motivo, os shinobis ali acharam que aquela ainda seria uma _looonga_ missão.


	4. A Viagem II

Músicas do Cap:

Kakashi's Theme  
>It's the Traiing<p>

De preferencia ponham pra tocar quando indicado. Acho que vai ficar mais legal se lerem enquanto ouvem xDDD

* * *

><p>Talvez o problema dela fosse que aceitava tudo de muito bom grado.<p>

Tá certo que nunca ouvira falar do bom grado ter esse tipo de efeito negativo, mas em sua atual situação.. não... em sua situação _de vida_, ela não podia desconsiderar possibilidades...

Mas independentemente do que fizera, era ainda _muita_ falta de consideração da parte daqueles que ela chamava de 'amigos' permitirem uma coisa daquelas. Sabe, eles podiam muito bem chegar e perguntar "Então Tenten, esses dois caras que não conhecemos, mas que dizem ser seus familiares, mas podem mesmo estar mentindo, querem te levar embora pra nunca mais voltar, o que acha?" ou pelo menos um "Não! Não se vá! Estavamos errados, nós te amamos e não queremos que você vá, Tenten! Nãããão!". Espera... Gai fizera algo do tipo... Bom, então no caso dele _e unicamente dele e do Lee_ ela gostaria de ouvir um "Confiamos nas decisões da sua juventude, Tenten! O que você decidir, terá nosso apoio!". Mas não... a reação dos shinobis fora algo como "Não ligamos se você quer ir ou ficar, mas de qualquer modo, tenha uma boa viagem!".

Uhhh... que irritação!

Quanto ao Hyuuga... dele, Tenten esperava um "Hn."

Pelo menos Neji ainda agia de acordo.

A kunoichi sentiu seu rosto ferver de raiva... Depois de tudo o que haviam passado!

Certo, ela não conseguia pensar em nada tão relevante. Com seu time talvez, mas eles haviam demonstrado querer, ainda que só nos primeiros segundos, que ela ficasse...

O apito do trem preencheu seus ouvidos.

Ah... que vontade de empurrar alguém da escada de seu porão...

A morena suspirou sentindo o pesado pergaminho em seus joelhos. A única coisa que a deixara realmente feliz naquela confusão toda fora sua tal Inocência... Como ela não suspeitara logo de seu '_precioooous'_!

Melhor que isso, só se a participação dela na própria vida nova fosse mais significativa...

Então Tenten sentiu um estalo. Não, ela não levara um tiro... ela tivera uma ideia, uma faísca de esperança para seu problema!

Sim... como kunoichi ela não se adequara, mas como exorcista... talvez... Ahhh...! Eles não perdiam por esperar... Já podia ouvir as congratulações de seu avô! A decepção dos shinobis ao partirem!

E depois... o mundo!

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHA!" ela riu, os braços cruzados na frente do peito fazendo garras com as mãos como os Karakura Rangers em Bleach.

O trem apitou outra vez, todos estavam tão quietos...

Ela se levanta dizendo um rápido "Vou ao banheiro" e saiu da cabine.

'Céus, eu _tenho_ que parar de imaginar que domino o mundo!'

Ela queria ir ao banheiro. Este estava bem perto de sua cabine e tudo... Mas uma gritaria mais à frente lhe chamou a atenção. Ela já até imaginava o que estava acontecendo...

* * *

><p><span>Kakashi's Theme<span>

"Gente, eu vou ao banheiro também..."

Naruto fez uma careta.

"Por que as garotas sentem vontade de ir ao banheiro tudo de uma vez, eu não entendo..."

Sakura lhe dera um tapa na cabeça.

"Eu to indo ver como a Tenten está, baka!" e suspirou. "Ela não me pareceu muito bem a viagem toda."

"Então espera ela voltar!"

"É coisa de garota, Naruto, deixe-a ir."

Assim que a Haruno saiu, Bookman dera sinal de que ainda vivia.

"Lavi."

"O quê?"

"Vai ajudar ela."

"Panda, por mais _stalker_ que eu seja, acho que ela consegue fazer isso sozi-"

Os shinobis viram algo muito estranho. O mais velho dera um golpe de kung-fu no ruivo usando uma roupa de panda que eles não sabem de onde surgiu nem viram pra onde foi...

Melhor não comentar nada.

"Vai ajudar sua prima, Júnior!"

"Vai ajudar sua neta, velho!"

E aconteceu de novo. Kung-fu. Roupa de panda aparece, roupa de panda some.

"Vai!"

"Mas porque- Ahhh, deixa! To indo, to indo!"

_"Ei, Sasuke..._" começam a sussurrar "_...acha que é algum tipo de jutsu...?"_

_"Dobe. Eles não tem chakra, não podem fazer jutsus."_

_"E se estiverem só escondendo o chakra? A gente ainda não viu o que aquela ingenuidade faz!"_

"_A o que?_"

"_A ingenuidade, aquela coisa deles!"_

"_Inocência, Dobe!"_ e depois de pensar um pouco _"Mas você pode ter razão."_

_"Posso?"_

_"Sim, vamos lá."_

E depois de pedirem licença, eles também saíram.

* * *

><p>"Tenten?"<p>

Sakura abrira outra porta de banheiro e, novamente, sua amiga morena não estava lá. Ela não dissera que ia ao banheiro?

Saindo de lá e pedindo licença para algumas das pessoas que andavam pelo trem, ela chegou a uma última porta de _toilet_ feminino. Se Tenten não estivesse lá, era porque ela deveria ter ido para a frente do trem, não para trás, como a Haruno fora. 'Grande kunoichi é você, Sakura! Não consegue seguir sua amiga até o banheiro...' então entrou. Ela aproveitaria para usar o banheiro, depois voltaria para procurar Tenten.

"Essa é a última, se ela não estiver aqui eu vou procurar O time del-"

"Yo!" dissera o cara lá dentro.

"SHAAAAANARO!"

* * *

><p>"Vocês... não tem jeito."<p>

Quando ela chegara na origem do barulho, no restaurante, qual não fora a surpresa de Tenten se deparar com quatro shinobis debruçados sobre uma mesa cheia de pratos vazios. Suas barrigas estufadas denunciando a mais nova brilhante ideia de desafio de Gai-sensei.

"Quem come _mais_ ou várias rodadas de quem come _mais rápido_?" ela chutou.

Eles murmuraram qualquer coisa impossível de gente normal entender.

"Certo, primeiro mais e depois o mais rápido." quem disse que ela era normal? Ela suspira "Bem que meus 'Sentidos da Juventude' me avisaram que vocês fariam algo assim. Só não achei que você entraria no jogo, Neji."

Enquanto Gai e Lee lhe estendiam lesado 'Nice Guy Pose', reação automática que tinham ao ouvir a palavra 'juventude', o Hyuuga tentava levantar a cabeça da mesa. Mas acabou por apenas virar o rosto para melhor mostrar seu belo rosto de "O que?".

"Seus sentidos da juventude, o que é-"

"Com um passar dos anos eu desenvolvi esse sensor de 'Gai e Lee fazendo algo estúpido'. Provavelmente você também tem. É aquele calafrio misturado com enjoo que vem sempre que eles planejam um novo desafio. Só que eu dei nome pro meu..." e sorriu.

Tenten estava prestes a ajudar seus obesos amigos a voltar para a cabine quando Gai se levanta com chamas nos olhos.

"É iiiiiiisso! Você é um gênio Tenten!

"Obrigada."

"Não vai perguntar o porque?" pergunta o Hyuuga. Sua voz saindo mais grave e baixa do que de costume. Ele não parecia nada bem...

"Sei que vou me arrepender da resposta, por isso prefiro não desperdiçar o elogio..."

E Gai continua.

"_Enjoo_! Lee! Essa é a oportunidade perfeita para desenvolvermos a nova variação do_Drunken Fist!_"

"Yoooooosh! Obrigado, Tenten!"

E antes que pudessem ser impedidos ou receber a conta do restaurante, ambas as bestas verdes pulam pela janela, direto para o teto do trem.

A kunoichi suspira exausta.

"Alguém_ tem_ que pará-los."

Kakashi, Neji e Tenten se entreolham. Depois Kakashi e Neji encaram Tenten.

"Que é?"

"Foi sua ideia. _Você_ para eles."

"E qual a minha motivação?"

Lee e Gai reaparecem no restaurante, sequestrando o Hyuuga e levando-o para o teto do trem mesmo com todos os protestos e ameaças de morte do mesmo.

"É motivação o suficiente para você?" pergunta o Hatake.

* * *

><p>Na cabine, Bookman suspira, se levanta e abre a porta assustando o funcionário que pretendia pedir licença para falar com o exorcista. Do lado de fora, ele ouviu as vozes e os gritos dos passageiros, a voz de uma mulher com raiva, voz de um homem gritando como mulher e o que parecia ser uma sucessão de coisas sendo quebradas eou explodidas.

"M-me desculpe senhor... mas... o senhor poderia nos ajudar?"

O pequeno velho passou pelo funcionário resmungando um "Júnior idiota", ao sair.

* * *

><p>"Ouviu algo explodindo, Sasuke?" pergunta o loiro ao notar algumas pessoas pondo suas cabeças para fora das cabinas, procurando pela fonte do barulho que acabaram de ouvir. Devem ter encontrado porque depois de instantes elas olhavam todas para um mesmo ponto.<p>

"Ouvi, vamos logo."

"Estamos atrás de quem, mesmo?"

"Neji. Do Byakugan dele, pra ser mais preciso."

"Ah..." diz Naruto sem tirar os olhos da janela, assim como a maioria dos passageiros. "Serve aquele ali?"

It's the Training!

Quando o Uchiha se virou para ver do que Naruto estava falando se deparou com um borrão branco que imaginou ser um pêndulo humano do lado de fora da janela. De cabeça pra baixo ele balançava pra um lado, balançava pro outro e parecia agitar os braços desesperadamente, provavelmente gritando coisas inaudíveis com a janela fechada.

Um pêndulo humano com um Byakugan ativado.

Os shinobis imediatamente abriram a janela à direita para tentar puxar o Hyuuga de volta. Um shinobi em cada braço pálido e desesperado.

"Neji, o que você-"

"EU VOU MATÁ-LOS! ESSA É A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE-" então ele aponta para a janela do outro lado, à esquerda do Uzumaki e do Uchiha. "LEE! SEU GRANDE IMBECIL!"

Sasuke fora para a outra janela onde uma criatura verde balançava de um lado para o outro gritando mudamente através do vidro fechado. Ele abriu a janela e...

"...EINAMENTO, GAI-SENSEI! JÁ POSSO SENTIR O EFEITO DO _SEASICK FIS_-!" então ele tapa a boca com ambas as mãos, parecendo querer vomitar.

Neji voltou a gritar

"...Já pode me largar Ten-"

"Tá bom." e Naruto soltou o Hyuuga. Sasuke quase fora puxado para fora, um braço segurando o Hyuuga e o outro querendo soltar Lee antes que o sobrancelhudo soltasse o almoço.

"VOCÊS NÃO! ME PUXA DE VOLTA NARUTO!" então ele parece tentar fitar o teto do trem. "TENTEN, PODE ME SOL-" e antes que terminasse, o aperto em seus tornozelos some e ele é lançado para dentro do vagão. Ainda faltava Lee, mas acima deles, no teto, Gai-sensei o segurava gritando qualquer coisa sobre puxá-lo de volta. A kunoichi aparece na janela, prestes a entrar também, aliviada por ter saído daquela situação, mas antes que pudessem perguntar o que acontecera.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAI DA FREEEENTE!"

Lavi passa por eles como uma bala, empurrando-os e lançando dois do time Gai de volta para o lado de fora do trem. Tenten se segura na janeja e Neji em Tenten. Tentariam puxá-los de novo se não fosse por uma furiosa Sakura gritando "SEU EROOOOOOOO!" e lançando os dois do time Kakashi para fora da outra janela. Naruto segurando Sasuke, Sasuke segurando Lee, Lee sendo segurado por Gai, Gai gritando "BEM VINDOS AO TREEEEEINO DA JUVENTUDEEE!" balançando-os de um lado para o outro.

* * *

><p>O apito do trem preencheu a estação. Furiosos passageiros fitavam os oito arruaceiros que, curvados em um pedido de desculpas, observavam-no partir.<p>

Bookman olhou reprovadoramente para Lavi. Kakashi para Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura. A Haruno para Tenten, Tenten para Gai, Lee e Neji e Neji devolveu o olhar para Tenten. Gai, Lee, Kakashi e Bookman pegaram as malas jogadas no chão e começaram a andar. Depois Sasuke, Naruto e Lavi se juntaram ao Hyuuga olhando reprovadoramente para Tenten.

"Ahhh... a culpa é _toda minha_ agora?"

Suspiraram derrotados. Pegando cada um seus objetos arremessados para fora do trem, seguiram para o porto. Com toda a certeza a kunoichi de coques ainda tinha muita coisa pra passar antes de efetuar seu plano de dominação mundial...

Afinal... Ainda tinham um navio para pegar.

* * *

><p><strong>8DDDD<strong>

**[spoiler] o Seasick Fist que Lee fala vem de um episódio filler de Naruto shippuden que eu gostei muito. Eventualmente eu vou tirar coisas de fillers, afinal, a maior participação do Time Gai [e principalmente da Tenten] está neles xDDD**  
><strong>espero que estejam gostando!<strong>


End file.
